


Pegging

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Pegging, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Ruby (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Sam needs Ruby’s blood. Ruby wants something from him first.





	Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to so many people for this instalment. TFWBT, rosemoonweaver, belabee, interstitial… I think you all had a hand in this. I can’t remember which one of you was like “but what if he has to suck it first.” Ya’ll get me.

He’s supposed to be getting dinner. Dean’s waiting for him. But Ruby’s standing at the corner as though she’s been there all afternoon and she’s wearing that long blue dress, the one with the flowers, and he can’t help himself when she says his name, soft and tender as though he actually means something to her. And he’s weak. So weak. He’s never been able to resist. His feet are already changing course before the last of his name has died on her lips. It’s been days. He falls to his knees in front of her and can’t even feel embarrassed that they’re in an alleyway where anyone could walk past. Embarrassment is long gone. He’s begging a demon for blood even with the sound of Dean’s voice fresh in his ears. And now the knees of his jeans are wet and he can’t make himself care. He can smell her. The burnt copper desire and the clean skin of her vessel. He _wants,_ god, he wants her so bad he’s salivating. And not just the blood, though that’s always part of it. He wants to taste all of her. He’s grown addicted to her body as much as her blood. He wants to lick into her. Wants to cut open the artery in her thigh so he can keep his fingers inside her while he drinks. He wants the copper redness on his tongue when he switches back to make her come, so he can feed while he pleasures her. He’s already reaching for the hem of her dress when she steps back, further into the shadows, forcing him to crawl after her.

“You want it?” she croons. And he doesn’t bother to reply. Of course he does. He always does. Doesn’t matter if he’s bloated and full of her, he’ll come back for more every time. “I’ll take care of you, baby,” she hums, and he trusts her. She always takes care of him. Gives him everything he needs. She’s never denied him. He’s drunk her blood in backseats and bathrooms and in the bushes behind a church. He’s fucked her in the same places. He’ll never get enough.

So when she raises the hem of her dress and he sees what she has beneath, he can’t help the confused whine. This is new for them. “Ruby,” he pants.

“I’ll give you what you need,” she tells him. “I’ll take care of you, baby, as soon as you’ve taken care of me.” Her fingers are painted black and they scratch delicately along the surface of the red cock between her legs. Tight straps hold it in place and he can see where the other end is curved around to lodge inside her.

“I don’t understand,” he whines. Has she replaced him? How is he supposed to fuck her with that thing in the way? Does she want a comparison? This cock is easily larger than he is. Thick and red and ribbed in a way that no human could ever rival.

“Let me make it clearer, baby.” She gets her knife out and finally this is something he understands. The wicked-sharp edge of it against her wrist. The way she doesn’t even flinch when it easily parts her skin, and blood wells up. He starts to get to his feet but she pushes him back down, getting him closer so his face is next to the thick cock she’s wearing. He opens his mouth and expects her to dribble the hot liquid into him. They’ve done that before, as foreplay before the main event, but she aims it slightly to his side and for a moment he thinks it’s going to be wasted; that she’s going to spill it on the dirty alleyway ground that has no right receiving the blessing of her blood. But then it splashes thick and red onto the cock, and he suddenly knows exactly what she wants.

“Ruby,” he groans. He won’t do that. But the smell of her blood is so close and he can’t think straight. Can’t articulate himself. Can only say her name again, hot and desperate against the bare skin of her stomach, the dress hiked up to give him space. “Ruby.” Her hands are tiny against the back of his head, but they’re strong and sure and she angles him so that the wet cock slicks across his cheek. He gasps at the contact. There’s blood on his skin. “Ruby. Ruby, _please._ I need it.”

“Then take it, baby.”

His tongue peeks out, he can’t help it, just to taste. Just a taste, that’s all he wants, but of course it’s too much. The instant he gets his tongue on her it’s like an electric current shoots through him, same as always, and it has him reaching, begging, demanding. He’s got a quarter of the cock down his throat before he even knows what he’s doing, trying to get all the sweet drops. Ruby spills more even further down, about halfway, and he thinks there’s a part of him that’s choking, coughing, but the other part—the part that’s all _want_ and _more_ and _Ruby_ —is already pushing forward, straining for it all. There’s spit on his chin, leaking down his face, and nowhere in his body does he feel regret, or shame. They’re in a public place. Dean is less than a block away. Anyone could see them. But Ruby smears more blood across her cock and he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care. He wants it all. Barely has time to breath when he pulls back, getting a better angle before he slides back down. His hands are on her hips, drawing her closer, and she’s gasping above him, sighing and moaning as he strives to take it all in. He ignores the reflex in his throat that’s telling him to bring it all back up, but even then he can’t get the whole thing in his mouth. Only a bit more than half. He pulls off again to try from the side, sucking and slurping until Ruby stops dripping blood for him and he whines, sitting back on his heels.

“ _Ruby,_ ” he begs. He’s hardly had anything. Just enough to take the edge off. She usually gives him more.

“I know, baby. You’ll get it. But first you have to do something for me.”

“Anything,” he promises, meaning it.

“Good boy,” she purrs. Then her tiny hands are back, bringing him up until he’s towering over her. “Strip,” she orders, and he complies. Instantly. And then she’s turning him around to face the wall. He goes easy. Lets her position him so his legs are wide and his hands are planted against the bricks. For a moment some instinct kicks into gear, long enough to have him turning around, but then her wrist is back, pressing against his mouth, and he’s finally got her. He sucks deep, his whole body turning to jelly against the wall, and of course that’s when he feels her behind him. Blunt pressure between his cheeks with her other hand spreading him open. It doesn’t even register in his brain. When she tells him to help he takes his hands off the wall to reach behind, spreading himself wide as she pushes, and pushes, and _pushes._ He gulps at the vein in her wrist and lets himself relax against the wall. Ruby is taking care of him.

It hurts so bad he thinks his knees are about to give way, but the pain isn’t registering the same as it usually does and with her blood spilling hot it’s the easiest thing in the world to ignore the force of her. Something tears and the only thing he can make himself feel is relief, since the way is now easier and she can push in fully.

He hadn’t been able to take her cock fully in his mouth, but his body accommodates her here. She’s resting fully up inside him, gigantic cock making him feel heavy. His forehead is against the dirty brick wall. He’s still holding himself open for her, and some of the buckles brush across his fingers as she twitches forward, then back, only incremental movements. He thinks that she’s doing it for him, to help him accustom, but she lets out a deep-throated moan and of course she’s moving to get the most from him. Pleasuring herself with his body.

The wound at her wrist has closed over, and he sinks his teeth into the place it used to be, splitting skin to get to more of her. She keens behind him and then—some kind of revenge—she pulls out completely, pulls her arm away, leaves him empty and panting until he begs for her to come back. He needs her. Needs her body. Her blood. He bends further over and keeps his cheeks spread until she slides back in, and her wrist is back, bleeding afresh. She’s spilt some over her cock, and he can feel it sparking fireworks inside him every time she pushes in.

There’s a voice in his head that sounds like Dean, and it says something a bit like “Monster.”

Ruby rocks into him again, and Sam can’t bring himself to care.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for Kink Day 17: Something something blood and purgatory Denny something something


End file.
